


Unrequited

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: He loved him. Maybe that wasn't enough.





	

Jaebum was hopelessy in love with Jinyoung. It was a shame. Jinyoung was beautiful, the most beautiful the older ever laid his eyes on. He couldn't believe someone like him could exist. Jinyoung's eyes, mouth, his face in general was something that seemed unreal. Jaebum loves everything about him. Sadly those feelings aren't returned.

The younger had so many one night stands, and Jaebum needs to see everyone come in and after the sex they're gone. Everyday Jaebum's heart broke a little bit more. Jinyoung never bought a boy home, so the older can be sure he isn't attraction to the same gender.

Jaebum would cry every time in his room while he listens to the sex voices of his crush. Jinyoung wasn't aware of his broken time, but one time he caught the older crying late at night after one of his hook up's. He was so worried about his friend but as he knows Jaebum, he won't tell him anything. He isn't open about his feelings, and he won't because, yeah, he has a huge crush on his best friend.

When Jinyoung came to their apartment one time to announce he has a girlfriend, Jaebum couldn't act like always towards him anymore. It wasn't her fault, Jaebum always thought, but he loves the younger so much it was kinda unfair. He tried to ignore Jinyoung, what was difficult.

One day his girlfriend tried to talk to the older, but he refused, he couldn't look at her face. „What has she got what I haven't? Ah, yeah, a pussy“, Jaebum thinks about those things often. He wants Jinyoung to look at him like he looks at her. Kiss him like he kisses her. He wanted everything from Jinyoung, but got nothing than the friendzone.

-

„What is wrong with you, Jaebum? I thought we are best friend and that we tell us everything“, it was one of the rare moments Jinyoung talks to him again and his girlfriend wasn't by his side. „When will you stop ignoring me? It hurts me“

But Jinyoung doesn't know what he does to Jaebum. He was an emotional wreck what he didn't show anyone. „It's nothing, go to your shitty girlfriend“. Jinyoung could see he was kinda jealous, but he didn't say anything. „When was the last time we talked to each other like that? That you're asking how I'm feeling? You don't know what's happening in my life so don't act like you're worried“

With every word he says, his heart aches more and more. Jaebum couldn't take it anymore, he was at the urge of crying. „I hate you so much right now, Park Jinyoung. What happened to us?“, he slightly sobbed and before he could let his tears their way out, he ran into his room and locked himself.

-

Jaebum was in his room for days now and at first Jinyoung didn't care much, as he expected. He was sitting in the dark, crying into his pillow from time from time as his heart breaks more. He can't understand why he told Jinyoung he hates him, when it's actually the opposite.

After four days Jinyoung knocked on his door; no response. He expected Jaebum to say nothing, so he refused to see his girlfriend right now. He just wanted to speak with the older. If he would be with his girlfriend now, his mind would just be on Jaebum.

Jinyoung hated to admit ít, but the older didn't leave his mind since he locked himself in his room. It was confusing: he didn't care for his friend for weeks, but when he confronted the younger about it, his mind was all about him. Jinyoung felt like a fool, treating his best friend like this. He hated himself for doing this to him, in a time where Jaebum feels obviously bad.

One day Jinyoung sits in front of the older's door without saying anything. He just wanted to be near Jaebum. He couldn't let any words slip his mouth, he felt too guilty for what he had done. The only one who is important to him. Okay, he never wanted to admit it, but Jaebum had some deep effect on him. It was a strange feeling for him. But maybe, maybe you only know what you love when you lose it.

And then, when Jinyoung was deep in thoughts, Jaebum heard the younger one crying like he was right now.

-

Park Jinyoung is single again, too much of Jaebum was in his thoughts to think about girls at the moment. He didn't know what the older did, but he made him single. He was sitting in front of the door from Jaebum's door again. He does it since three days now and he still didn't say anything. But today was different, he wanted to talk.

„I don't know how to begin this now“, he slowly begin the conversation what will be more of a monologue. „Since a week you are locked in your room and the fuck, I regret not saying something earlier while I was sitting in front of your room but I just now I have the confidence. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, what's obviously not enough. My girlfriend was more important than you. Ah, by the way, I broke up with her because of you. You're the only one who was and is still in my mind and I couldn't take it. I'm pretty late, right? How pathetic of me just see the potential of you so late. I'm just pathetic. Treating my best friend even when I saw you were emotional not here. Your mind was somewhere else and you were sad, and what did I do? I was dumb and thought you'd get through this alone. Ouch. When I think about it, what is a girlfriend when we have us, right? You're the only one that's important to me. I think- I think I just didn't want to fall in love with you. I once felt different around you so I began with the one night stands, and it helped. And I'm sitting here and regretting I didn't confess that earlier to you. Now I'm feeling dumb to have secrets around my best friend. What would happen if I did it though? You'd hate me. Ah, what am I saying? You hate me right now too, and it hurts when someone you almost fall in love with says he hates you“, tears were storming out of his eyes. „I fell in love with you so hard the last days that I regret holding myself back that time when we were young. Maybe we'd be happy together, huh? Im Jaebum, I love you so much“

Jinyoung never cried so much in his life and he never said 'I love you' to anyone than Jaebum. He knocked without strength at his door multiple times. „Jaebum, my love, just open the door, I wanna see you“

He waited for a few seconds for the older to open the door, but the one was still in shock. He couldn't believe his ears, did just his love said he loves him back? It was a dream for him. Jaebum didn't know if he should open the door. What if he was lying?

„I love you, Im Jaebum. Open the fucking door if you love me back“, Jinyoung mumbled and afterwards Jaebum slowly opened the door, just to see an emotional wreck. He wasn't looking better either, but he didn't care.

„I love you since years now and that's why I was feeling down lately. You should have confessed earlier“, the older smiled slightly and helped Jinyoung to stand up.

„Say those three words again“

„I love you, Park Jinyoung“, he was again as he laid his lips passionate on the younger one's. Finally he could feel those lips on his. It was still a dream to him, but his dream became true.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried while writing this :( Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
